Catwoman
by LeaMIsMyLove
Summary: The night she dies she is being saved and she becomes something, something she would've never dreamed of. Her whole life changes after that one night. She feels wild, sexy and untamable and when she meets Finn Hudson she follows her instincts and they say he is the one. The one who can satisfy her sexually and emotionally, but what if he turns out to be the enemy? AU Finchel
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I'm writing a lot of stories at the same time but I got this idea and I just HAD to write it down!**

**Please enjoy it and PLEASE REIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT!**

**I** **don't own Glee**

**Enjoy :)**

_**Catwoman**_

It was just another normal tuesday night and Rachel was walking home from her job at a nightclub. Relax, she wasn't a stripper or something like that, she was just a normal waitress/barmaid or whatever you like to call it. It's not like this was her dream job, no she dreamed of working on Broadway. Performing, that was her life. This was just a job she needed to pay the rent since auditioning didn't really work out. It wasn't like she didn't have enough talent, no Rachel Berry probably had more talent than anyone else. Most people shot her down because 'Her nose was too big' or 'She was too short' or 'She didn't fit the part well', but Rachel Berry never gave up. Anyway she was walking home from her job when she was suddenly pulled inside an alley. She saw two man standing in front of her, she couldn't see their faces since they were both wearing masks. One of them put his hand over her mounth

'Give us your money now!' whispered one of the man in her ear. Rachel wasn't the one to just give in, so she bit the mans hand and ripped one of the men's mask off.

'Ow' said the man 'The bitch bit my hand!' the other man told him to stop whining and quickly put his mask on again, then he pushed her hard against the wall.

'So you won't listen huh?' said the man and he punched her in the face, Rachel fell on the ground and held her nose, that was bleeding now. The man went to sit in his knees and grabbed her purse from her. After he took all her money the other man spoke up

'Let's go' said the man

'We can't let her go unharmed, she saw my face' said the man

'Come on Brody it's not like she knows who you are' said the man and then he looked at him with big eyes

'You asshole now she knows my name!' said the man whose name apparently was Brody and he punched the other guy in the face. Then Brody turned to Rachel

'You have a pretty face' said brody as he grabbed her face 'Such a shame we have to kill you'

'What?' said Rachel scared 'No! I won't go to the police I promise!'

'You know...' said Brody 'I've been doing this long enough and if there's one thing I've learned it's to trust no one' afer he said this he grabbed her head and slammed it against the wall. Rachel cried in pain. After he had done this four times he held a lifeless Rachel in his arms with blood seeping from the wound on her head.

'Dude let's go before the police finds her' said the other man and Brody nodded as he lay the body of Rachel Berry down

'Let's go' said Brody and they left her body there, cold and lifeless.

* * *

**Rachels POV**

I was pretty sure heaven was supposed to be different, I mean people always talk about seeing a big light or something right? Well the only thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the same alley that I had been in when I was killed. Was this heaven? Or was this hell? And fuck what was all that noise? I looked around and recognized the sounds of New York City. Hold on... heaven was New York? What the hell? This must be some kind of sick joke or something. I lifted my hand to feel my head, but there was no wound there. I looked at myself and saw I was wearing the same clothes I wore when I got killed... if I got killed... Then I suddenly saw something, I saw a cat. It was the same cat I had safed from the balcony the other day, it was staring at me. What the fuck? Why was that cat staring at me? It was weird, it was like it was telling me something. Like I could read its mind, then I heard a voice in my mind say _You did die Rachel, but I gave you a new life. A life you could've never imagined, a life without borders, a life of freedom. _I swear it was the cat talking to me! I closed my eyes and counted to ten cause I was sure I had gone crazy. When I opened my eyes the cat was gone. I slowly stood up, grabbed my purse (that was almost empty) and started walking home, it was weird I just wanted to walk on my hands and feet for some bizarre reason. I started running and I couldn't stop. When I got to my apartment, I got the keys out and opened the door. I saw my boyfriend Jesse watching tv and for some reason I could already hear the tv when I was outside the apartment... strange...

'There you are!' said Jesse and he stood up 'What happened to you? You look like a mess' suddenly I got angry, I have no idea why but I just did.

'Why thank you' I told him sarcastically 'I'm gonna go to bed now I don't feel so well'

'Kay sweetheart' said Jesse, why do I suddenly hate him calling me sweetheart? God it sounds so sappy and stupid! I walked to the bathroom to examine my look and I was shocked, I didn't look like mself at all! My hair was wild and my face was filled with dirt and scratches. Then I saw my eyes and I took a step back, those eyes didn't look like mine! I looked again. They were the same colour and the same shape, but the pupils weren't the same, they had a different shape, the shape of the eyes of... of ... a cat...

I screamed in horror when I saw it and Jesse came runnng into the bathroom

'What is it?' said Jesse

'Nothing' I told him 'I just look horrible'

'What happened to you Rachel?' said Jesse and I decided not to tell him the truth

'I... I fell' said Rachel

'Ow.. well I'm glad you didn't break anything' said Jesse and I nodded. Suddenly I got the overwhelming urge to have sex, I don't know why. I grinned at jesse and told him to wait in the bedroom till I was done 'refreshing' he seemed to get my hint and waited for me in the bedroom. When I came out I literally jumped him. He was a little shocked at first becuase I was never the one to be wild in bed but he seemd to like to and kissed me back. After an hour I lay in my bed with a sleeping Jesse next to me.

Seriously? He was already tired after one round of sex? And it wasn't even satisfying! I can't believe I have never noticed how bad he was in bed. I need a new boyfriend. Someone who can keep up with me sexually because this was not good. I curled up like a ball and fell asleep in a few seconds.

The next morning I told Jesse we were over and he didn't even seem that sorry about it. He told me he could find someone else who was better than me and I just laughed at him and wished him luck. He grabbed his bags and left. I actually felt sorry for him I mean he couldn't help it he was terrible in bed right? He was like a little boy, timid and shy and to be honest his cock wasn't that big either. I needed to find myself a man, someone tall preferably. I decided to get dressed. I looked through my closet and I wanted to hurl, seriously? I wore plaid skirts and knee socks? I'm not wearing that! I need to find somehing that makes me look sexy, feminine. I looked through my closet and finally found something I could wear. It was a tight short black dress, I think Santana gave that to me on my birthday once. I seriously need to go shopping today.

'Yo Berry' said Satana when she picked up her phone

'Listen San we need to go shopping today, I need a new wardrobe that says sexy and feminine. Not 'I'm a toddler and a grandma at the same time''

'Wow someone finally knocked some sense in you midget?'

'I think I finally realize I need to dress differently, I mean I'm 22!'

'Thank goodness, anyway where do you wanna meet?'

'Starbucks in 20 minutes?'

'Sure Berry see you soon'

'Bye San'

Well this was going great so far. I put on my 'Fuck me' heels as Santana always calls them and went to Starbucks

'Hi can I take your order?' asked the girl at the counter

'Uhmm yea I'd like...' I started, I wanted to order coffee but then I ordered something I would've never ordered 'I'd like a hot milk'

'Okaay' said the girl and I payed my 'hot milk' why did I even order that? I'm beginning to get so weird...

'Fan of milk?' asked a guy beind me suddenly. I turned around and there stood the most gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes on. He was tall, not normal tall no he was like 6 foot 3 or something! He had brown hair that I wanted to run my fingers through and the most beautiful amber brown eyes that I wanted to stare into forever. Then I realized he was waiting for an answer

'Uhmm yes sort off' I told him and he laughed, did he just laugh at me? I felt myself get angry again, but then he introduced himself

'I'm Finn' said the guy and he held out his hand 'Finn Hudson'

'I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry' but instead of shaking my hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. I giggled, fuck I hate that word! Wait... why do I suddenly hate so much things?

'Pleasure to meet you Ms Berry' said Finn and he smiled, god that smile was so adorable.

'The pleasure is all mine'

'Are you waiting for someone?' asked Finn as he ordered

'Yes I'm waiting for my friend Santana' I told him 'You?'

'Just picking up some coffee before heading off to work' said Finn and he accidently dropped his bag of sugar. He bent down to grab it and his shirt rode up a little so a small part of his back was exposed and god it was worth it. All I wanted to do was rip of his clothes and let him take me there and then. Of course I had to resist the urge but it was very tempting. This man was sexier than anyone had ever seen and in my mind I was doing sinfull, very sinfull things to him.

'Well I gotta go to work' said Finn when he got his coffee 'But could we maybe... meet up again sometime?'

'Yeah sure, here's my number' and I gave him a card with my name and phonenumber on it

'Kay see you later, bye Rachel' said Finn and he waved as he walked out

'Bye Finn!' I know it's weird for a woman to check out a guys ass but I couldn't help it and o my, his ass was the best ass in the world. I decided it then, Finn Hudson you're my new partner.

**Liked it? Hated it? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**(By the way for those who are wondering, no I won't make this story the same as the movie and yes Rachel is catwoman)**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**I don't own Glee **

**Enjoy :)**

_**Catwoman**_

She had no idea what was going on but she had never felt so alive before! She walked out of the changing room and Sanatana whistled

'Wow berry you look hot! If you were a lesbian I would've jumped you right now!' said Santana and Rachel looked at herself in the mirror, she did look hot. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a black top that only covered her breasts so her stomach was exposed.

'Thanks San I think so too' said Rahel

'I wouldn't wear this outside though I mean this is New York, they'll rape you in a second if you're not carefull' said Santana

'Relax I'll just use this for private occasions' said Rachel as she stroked the leather

'For who? Last thing I heard is you dumped that douchbag' said Santana

'I might have a new catch' said Rachel smiling

'Really? Who?' said Santana and Rachel turned around

'His name is Finn Hudson, I met him this morning at Starbucks' said Rachel 'I gave him my number so I expect a call soon'

'Well done Berry I knew you had it in you!' said Santana and Rachel went to change back into her old clothes. When she had payed for the clothes and they were walking through Manhattan on their way to Victoria secret Rachel saw something that caught her eye. It was a black mask with little diamonds and catears on it. She stopped to look at the masks in the window. Santana stopped talking and went to stand next to Rachel

'You can't afford that Berry let's go' said Santana and she dragged Rachel along with her to Victoria secret

'Now, if you are gonna have a new sex partner you should have new lingerie as well' said Santana 'You go find some outfits and I'll find some for you as well' and they seperated ways. Normally Rachel would choose 'safe' underwear, preferably light pink. Just a simple bra and panties,but today she was having a make over so she decided to look for more sexy underwear. When she had collected a few items Santana brought her the lingerie she had chosen and told Rachel to try it on. Surprisingly Santana had chosen most of the items Rachel had chosen as well, they were sexy and revealing. Black and red thongs and revealing lace bras were in Rachels wardrobe now. She got rid of all her old underwear and felt extremely confident with her new ones. Once she was home again she decided to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie the phone rang and Rachel picked it up

'Hello?'

'Hi Rachel... it's Finn, from Starbucks?'

'Hi yes I remember you' Rachel tried to make it look like she didn't expect him to call her.

'I uhm I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?'

'I'd love that'

'Great, how is tomorrow at 7? Give me your adress and I'll pick you up'

'Sounds great' and Rachel gave him her adress

'Okay so I'll see you tomorrow Rach'

'Yes bye Finn' Rachel smiled as she hang up the phone, no one had ever called her Rach before. She liked the nickname. She decided to make some popcorn when her eye fell on a magazine. It was opened on a page with the exact same mask she had seen in the jewelrystore that afternoon. She looked at it and storke the picture. It was a beautiful mask... shame she didn't have enough money for it... unless... No Rachel you can not steal, you're not a thief! _It's just one little mask they won't miss that in the sotre, would they? _she heard a voice in her mind say

'No you're right they won't miss it' she answered the voice and suddenly her instincts took over and she ran upstairs. She grabbed the outfit she had tried on before out of the closet and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and was happy with the result, she looked sexy and powerfull. She was gonna get her mask and no one was going to stop her. She lived on the second floor so she jumped out of the window and to her surprise she landed on her feet. Then she started to run, she ran faster than she had ever ran before. When she got to the store she saw she wasn't the only one who was out for the mask. There were two thiefs breaking in in the store. Rachel saw how they grabbed the mask and put it with the rest of the stolen items. She felt herself get angry, that was her mask. It was meant for her not for them!

She sneaked inside and climbed up the wall until she had reached the first floor of the store. Sitting on the edge of the balcony that was on the first floor she let her instincts take over and she spoke to the thiefs.

'Well well well look what we have here' said Rachel and the two thiefs looked up 'Taking something that's mine huh? Now that's not so nice'

'Who the hell are you?' said one of the thiefs and Rachel jumped off the balcony and landed on her feet in front of the two men

'Would it make any difference if you knew my name?' said Rachel with a sweet tone in her voice, one of the men swallowed

'You better get out of here young lady this isn't meant for girls' said the other one

'Oh but I'm not a girl' said Rachel and she walked to the two thiefs 'I'm something you will never know, somthing you can't handle, something... you'll ever catch' and then she ran to the pile of jewerly, grabbed the mask and put it on her face.

'Now.. why don't you get out of here and leave this to me?' said Rachel

'I'll give you one more chance to get out of here or you will regret it' said one of the men and he pulled out his pistol

'A pistol? Wow I'm scared' said Rachel sarcastic 'Little boys like you don't scare me' the man had enough of it and pulled the trigger, but Rachel was quicker. She dodged the bullet and ran to the wall. She climbed up the wall like a spider and then she jumped, she jumped to the other side of the room. There was no way any human could've jumped that far, but she could. Both of the men were too shocked at what happened and were distracted for a bit. Rahel took that oportunity to ran toward the men, tackle one of the and punch the other one in the face, the man fell on the ground unconcious. _Wow I never knew I had so much power _thought Rachel. Then she felt someone move behind her and she turned around to see the other man run towards her. She reacted fast and scratched the man in his face. When he held his cheek in pain she took the opportunity to kick him in the groin. He lay there on the ground in pain and Rachel saw five bleeding marks on his cheek from her nails.

Then she heard the sirenes from the police. She quickly took some of the jewelry and then disappeared into the black night.

**Finns POV**

'I swear she was not human!' said one of the men 'She had inhuman reflexes like.. like a cat! She was like a cat!' it was clear one of those hit his head too hard. It was 3 am or something when I go called that there was a robbery in a jewelrystore somehwere in Manhattan, two men were found. One unconcious and one still concious but with bleeding nail marks over his cheek.

'Look what she has done to me!' said the man as he showed his cheek again. I sighed, most women had sharp nails you shouldn't be too surprised about that.

'So what did this 'catwoman' look like?' said my colleague Derek

'She was small but she was wearing heels so I don't know how tall she originally was' said one of the men 'She had long dark brown hair and she was wearing a tight leather pants and a very short shirt that exposed her whole stomach, she was hot though'

'And why did she interrupt your attempted robbery?' said Derek

'She said something about us having something that was hers? I don't know it all went too fast, but like I said she was like a cat! She climbed on the walls and jumped to the other side of the room like it was nothing'

'Bring him to the hospital too' I told Derek I think he hit his head pretty bad' I smirked, this guy was nuts.

'Will do, you can go home Hudson' said Derek 'Get some sleep before your big date tomorrow'

'Thanks Derek take care of them, they're not small thiefs' I smiled as I thought about my date tomorrow.. Rachel was the most gorgeous and interesting woman I had ever met. There was something about her, something that had caught his attention. She was easy to talk to and not to mention sexy. He wondered what kind of body was hidden underneath those clothes. Really Finn? You've just met her and you're already thinking about ahving sex with her? Pervert.

**Normal POV**

It was almost 7 and Rachel was running through her apartment in her underwear trying to find something to wear. She was wearing her new black lace bra and thong. It wasn't like she was going to have sex on the first date, but this underwear made her feel sexy and strong. She decided to just go for a simple but sexy look, she put on a dark blue tight dress with her black 'fuck me' heals so she wouldn't be too small next to him. She decided to wear a little make up, only some mascara and to wear her hair in loose curls. She wanted to be as natural as possible.

At 7 she heard the bell ring and when she opened the door she saw Finn standing there in a tux. God he was the most sexy man on earth. Finn looked at Rache and his jaw almost hit the floor

'Wow Rachel you... you look stunning... no gorgeous... no beautiful' said Finn and Rachel giggled (ugh not again)

'You look quite handsome yourself Finn' said Rachel

'Thank you' said Finn and he gave her that adorable half smile of his 'Let's go' and Finn took Rachels hand. Neither of them minded that they were holding hands the whole way to the restaurant. They just enjoyed the sexual tention between them.

'You're taking me to Sardi's?' asked Rachel

'Yes is that not okay?' said Finn

'Are you kidding me? I love Sardi's!' said Rachel 'One day my picture will hang on these walls'

'Well you sure have big dreams' said Finn as they went to sit on a table

'Don't you?' asked Rachel

'Nah, I have a good life' said Finn

'It can never hurt to want more' said Rachel and the waitress came to get their order

'I'd like the lasagna please' said Finn

'And I'd like the tuna' said Rachel _weird I never eat tuna... I never eat meat! What am i doing? I'm a vegan! Oh screw that!_

'Fan of fish?' asked Finn

'Sort off' said Rachel smiling

'So tell me something about yourself Rachel' said Finn

'Well I'm 22 years old I'm a born and raised New Yorker, I studied musicaltheatre at NYADA and I'm still waiting for my big Broadway break'

'NYADA really?' said Finn 'My brother actually applied for that, but he didn't get in so now he works at '

'Really? Vogue? I love that magazine!' said Rachel smiling

'Maybe I can introduce you two sometimes he knows everything about Broadway' said Finn

'I'd love that' said Rachel 'So now you tell me something about yourself Finn Hudson'

'I'm from a town called Lima it's in Ohio, I have lived here for three years now. I'm 24 years old and I'm a police officer' said Fin and Rachel almost spit her wine when she heard the last thing and she started coughing

'Are you alright?' asked Fin

'Yes more than alright' said Rachel still coughing 'So a police officer huh? Must be busy'

'Yea... I don't want to talk about my job now though' said Finn 'We can safe that for another time'

'So there will be more dates?' asked Rachel smiling

'I mean only if you want too' said Finn and Rachel grabbed his hand

'That'd be great' said Rachel and they continued their dinner. After dinner they decided to go to central park.

'I love this place it's one of favorite places in the city' said Rachel

'Yea mine too' said Finn and he suddenly stopped walking 'Look it's full moon'

'It's beautiful' said Rachel

'Just like you' said Finn and he looked at her, Rachel couldn't hold it any longer and said

'You know you can kiss me if you want to'

'I want to' said Finn and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They both had never felt this way before, this was completely new for them. It was amazing and perfect. It was eveything and they only wanted more from eachother

'You wanna continue this at my place' asked Rachel and she smiled at him innocently

'Let's go' said Fin and he grabbed her hand as Rachel led him to her apartment.

**Next chapter will start off at Rachel apartment so there's smut to come :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love that all of you are so excited for this fanfiction! thank you so much!**

**Anyway PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING CAUSE I NEED TO KNOW IF I'M STILL DOING A GOOD JOB!**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy the new chapter**

_**Catwoman**_

'Finn stop' laughed Rachel as she tried to unlock the door which was kinda impossible since she was being distracted by Finn who was kissing her neck.

'I can't stop babe you're so attractive' said Finn and Rache turned around

'Well I'm glad I am but please hold in for a few seconds okay? Then I'm all yours' said Rachel and she finally unlocked the door. Finn pushed her inside immidiately and closed the door before pushing her to the wall and kissing her passionately. Rachel moaned and let his tongue enter her mounth. He pressed her up against the wall and she undid his coat and then his shirt

'God you're so sexy' whispered Rachel against his lips as she let her hands travel all over his chest, admiring his abs. Finn smirked and kissed her neck. Rachel moaned as Finn pulled her coat and shirt of as well and looked at her in awe

'You're so beautiful' moaned Finn

'You haven't even seen me naked yet!' said Rachel and Finn grinned at her

'Surprise me then' and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. Running her hands through his hair she kissed his neck and his shoulders

'Bedroom' whispered Rachel against his neck 'Second door on the left' and Finn practically ran to the bedroom with her in his arms. He put her down to close the door and when he turned around he saw Rachel laying on her bed in only her underwear. He swallowed and felt himself grow even harder. She crawled to the end of the bed on her hand and feet with a lustfull look in her eyes

'Now come here big boy' said Rachel and Finn walked to the end of the bed where Rachel was. She pulled him in for a heated kiss and he crawled on the bed taking her with him and he was hovering above her. She rolled them over so she was on top.

'Now let me please you' purred Rachel, she fucking purred at him! Finn just nodded and looked at her in awe. She quickly undid his pants and threw them on the other side of the room, then she ripped his boxers apart with her sharp nails and threw the fabric on the ground. When she saw his hard cock she licked her lips

'Now this is what I call a satisfying size' said Rachel before wraping her hands around his cock, slowly moving up and down. Finn let his head falll back on the pillows and he enjoyed Rachels magical hands do their work until he felt two soft lips kiss his cock. He looked up at him and Rachel grinned at him while she placed kissing all over his length before carefully taking him in her mounth and god her mounth was awesome. How the hell could she take so much of him in? This was the most amazing woman he had ever met. He came in her mounth and she swallowed all of it and smiled at him.

'You... taste awesome' said Rachel before crashing her lips on his. He tasted a little bit of himself, but Rachels sweet taste was the taste he tasted the most, he loved her taste. He wondered if she tasted the same down there and decided to find out. He rolled on top of er and unclasped her bra. He carefully massaged her breast with one hand and he closed his lips around her nipple of the other breast. Rachel moaned loud as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. How he loved that sound! She wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails in his skin. Fuck those nails were sharp, but the desire to please her was stronger than the pain and to be honest it turned him on like hell. He felt himself grow hard again as he pulled her panties down and brought his hand down to feel she was already wet for him

'You want me huh?' said Finn grinning and Rachel looked him in the eyes

'God babe just fuck me' said Rachel and she moaned, but Finn wasn't done teasing yet. He lowered his head and placed soft kisses on her tighs before pressing his lips on her center. She moaned in pleasure. This was amazing! Jesse had never done this to her, she had never felt more alive. She closed her eyes and let the peasure of Finn going down on her take over. His tongue was magical within a few minutes she came hard, screaming his name.

'Was that good enough?' asked Finn when she had recovered from her orgasm.

'Yes very' said Rachel and then she sat up and pushed him back on the mattress. 'But I'm not satisfied yet' and he kissed him passionately. After a few moments she broke the kiss and her lips travelled down his neck and kissed his chest. She bit his nipples soft and Finn groaned, this woman was going to be the death of him! He rolled them over and kissed her before asking her

'Are you sure?'

'Yes just fuck me already I wanna feel you inside of me' said Rachel demanding and with that Finn entered her. She moaned and they both felt something they had never felt before. A deep connection and then she heard it _You found your mate, he's the one _it was the strange voice again. The voice kinda sounded like Rachels, but deep and sexy. For a moment she was distracted by the voice and she wondered what the fuck a mate was but then she felt Finn move inside of her and she let the pleasure take over. Rachel came a few moments before he did thanks to his amazing hands that rubbed her clit until she was sure she'd die. He came inside of her and stayed inside of her for a few moments before pulling out and he fell on her spot next to her. She rolled over to look at him and saw him look at her with pure admiration in his eyes.

'You're perfect' said Finn before kissing her

'You're not so bad yourself either' said Rachel and she winked before placing a little kiss on his chest and purred again. Holy fuck it's sexy as hell when she purrs like that were Finns thoughts before Rachel said the words that made him grin at her

'Wanna go again?' and with that Finn pulled Rachel in for a deep kiss before making love to her until the late hours of the night.

* * *

Rache woke up with Finns strong arms wrapped around her and her faced burried in his chest the next morning. She smiled into Finns chest as she thought of the night before. They went for another four rounds after the second one before he fell asleep. Rachel had watched him before snuggling into his chest and roll herself up like a kitten laying with her mother into his chest. When she opened her eyes she saw Finn was looking at her, his arms wrapped around her waist and one of his fingers was drawing pictures on her lower back.

'Were you watching me sleep?' asked Rachel sleepy

'I can't help it' said Finn 'You look so adorable when you sleep'

'I'm not adorable' said Rachel pouting and Finn kissed her pouting lips

'Yes you are! you make these very cute soft snoring noises when you sleep and they are just too adorable' said Finn

'Well in that case thank you' said Rachel smling 'And goodmorning by the way'

'Goodmorning to you too' said Finn and she kissed him

'You don't have work today?' asked Rachel

'I don't start till 4 how 'bout you?' asked Finn and he looked at Rachel who had moved herself and was now lying on his chest

'My shift starts at 6 so we have plenty of time together today' said Rachel and Finn kissed her

'I love that idea' said Finn and then he heard his stomach rumble. Rachel laughed and he blushed a little.

'Let's make you some breakfast handsome' said Rachel and she got out of bed 'But first a shower, you know you can join me if you want too...' and Finn immidiately jumped out of bed, picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. When the shower was hot enough Rachel stepped in and soon she felt Finn pull his arms around her waist from behind, pressing her into his naked wet body. She could feel his erection press on her back and she couldn't explain how much it turned her on. She turned aroud and started kissing him as he grabbed one of her boobs and massaged it carefully. They were about to go for a round of shower sex when she heard the front door unlock and a voice say

'Rachel? Where are you?'

'Who is that?' whispered Finn in her ear

'My ex' said Rachel 'Be quiet'

'Rachel?' said Jesse when he entered the bathroom and heard the water running 'Look I want to apologize about how I acted and I want to get back together with you' he continued when he didnt get an answer. Rachel had wanted to answer, but Finn was kissing her neck so she was afraid she'd make a wrong noise.

'Look I know you want me too so why don't we have a good fresh start with our relationship in the shower?' said Jesse grinning and he pushed the shower curtain away and was shocked at what he saw. He saw his ex girlfriend standing in the shower naked with another man who had his arms wraped around her waist from behind and was kissing her neck and massaging one breast with his hand. She just moaned when he had removed the curtain since Finn was kissing her sensitive spot and she hadn't been able to hold it in. Rachel was shocked and pulled the curtain to it's place again immidiately, but the expression on Jesses face was priceless. He looked as if he wanted to murder Finn and throw up at the same time. Rachel just stuck her head out of the shower and she looked pretty pissed

'What the fuck are you doing here?'

'I thought we deserved another chance' said Jesse

'Get over it Jesse we'll never get back together' said Rachel then she turned her head into the shower 'Stop kissing my butt Finn Hudson! You'll get your turn when Jesse is gone!'

'So who's the guy? Are you a hooker now?' said Jesse and Rachel threw a bar of soap at him

'How dare you to say something like that to me?' yelled Rachel at him 'He's MY new boyfriend and he's better than you in every single way and yes that includes in bed'

'Whatever' said Jesse 'You enjoy your little fling but when he breaks your heart don't come runnig back to me!' and he walked out

'Won't happen Jesse' yelled Rachel after him 'AND LEAVE YOUR KEY OF MY APARTMENT AT THE KITCHEN TABLE!' then she turned to Finn again who stood there grinning like a fool.

'So I'm your boyfriend now?' said Finn

'If you want to be...' said Rachel and she looked down, but Finn out his finger under her chin and lifted her head up with his finger.

'I'd be honered' said Finn and he kissed her, Rachel automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as she started kissing his wet neck

'What you did back there was totally hot' groaned Finn

'It was?' said Rachel and she looked up at him grinning 'Why don't you show me how hot it was?' Finn pulled her in his arms and they went for three rounds of shower sex before getting some breakfast.

**Told you it would be a smutty chapter ;) I have to say I think I did a good job but please tell me!**

**KEEP REVIEWING GUYS!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo happy you guys like the story! Thank you for all the great reviews so far! :)**

**Here's a new chapter please enjoy AND REVIEW! :)**

**A/N: I got asked if the ending will be the same as the movie and the answer is NO! Finchel is endgame always keep that in mind ;)**

**I don't own Glee**

_**Catwoman**_

It was a week after her date with Finn and things were going really well, she loved being with him. Not only because of the sex, which was mindblowing, but also because of who he was. She loved the way he said her name and the way he holds her when they watch a movie. She loves everything about him.

Today seemed to be just another usual morning as she wakes up and feels Finns arms wraped around her. She smiles, he stayed over most of the nights so she woke up like this very often. She felt him kiss her bare shoulders and rolled over to face him.

'Goodmorning' said Rachel sleepy

'Goodmorning baby' said Finn and he leaned in to kiss her but Rachel turned her head

'Morningbreath' said Rachel

'I don't care' said Finn and he gave her a peck on the lips. Rachel smiled and started kissing his neck. Then she suddenly heard something. It was a soft _meow _coming from outside. She stopped kissing Finn and looked at the window. She was a cat sitting on her small balcony. She frowned when she recognized the cat, it was the same cat that she had seen when she 'woke up' after she was killed. She got out of bed and opened the balconydoor to let the cat in.

'What are you doing babe?' asked Finn from the bed

'I couldn't let him die outside!' said Rachel

'Rach, the cat looks like it weights 10 kilos, he won't starve' said Finn

'I just had to let him in okay?' said Rachel and she looked at his colar. She saw an address and a name. The cat was from one Ms Brittany Pierce, she decided to bring the cat back to her that afternoon.

'Come back to bed baby' said Finn sleepy 'I want to cuddle'

'In a minute' said Rachel and she gave the cat some fish, the cat ate it happily. Then she went back into bed and Finn immidiately wrapped his strong arms around her again.

'What is it with you and cats?' said Finn as he started kissing her neck

'I love cats' said Rachel

'Clearly' said Finn 'Does he have an owner?'

'Yes I'll bring him back this afternoon' said Rachel 'Now shut up and make love to me' and she kissed him

That afternoon she stood in front of a big house with the cat in her arms. She rang the bell and a blonde woman opened the door

'Lord Tubbington!' said the woman and the cat jumped in her arms 'I missed you so much! Now who did you bring?'

'Uhmm... I'm Rachel Berry' said Rachel and she shook the woman's hand

'My name is Brittany' said Brittany happy 'Please come in!'

'Oh I don't know...' said Rachel but Brittany insisted. Rachel sighed and went with her. The house was filled with cats. There were about 50 cats or something! Rachel wondered how she could feed all those cats...

'So when did it happen?' said Brittany as she sat herself and Rachel down for tea

'When did what happen?' asked Rachel

'When did Lord Tubbington save you?' said Brittany

'I have no idea what you're talking about' said Rachel

'Lord Tubbington is magical' said Brittany 'He never brings anyone home, unless it's someone he gave their life back to'

'Wait... he is the reason I live again?' said Rachel

'Like I said, he is magical' said Brittany 'He once pooped a candybar'

'Do you mean that you can explain me more about the fact that I feel so different since the accident?' said Rachel

'Of course' said Brittany 'Lord Tubbington doesn't just save people, only people who are wothy of it. You clearly were. He gave you cat instincts and reflexes. You're basically a cat now, only in a human body with human brain'

'That's impossible' said Rachel

'Did you have a craving for fish lately? Or do you suddenly like wearing revealing clothes and have wild sex? Do you suddenly have a thing for jewelry?' said Brittany

'Ho... how do you know?' asked Rachel astonished

'They're cat things, every single one of them' said Brittany 'You're a cat woman, you have no borders anymore, the cage you used to life in is gone now. You're free, free to be whatever you want, whenever you want'

'Wow' said Rachel 'Is that true?'

'Why would I lie?' said Brittany

'A... and the whole mate thing?' said Rachel and Brittany's eyes went wide

'You have a mate?' asked Brittany

'Well I don't know' said Rachel 'When me and my boyfriend were... having sex I heard a voice in my head telling me that he was my mate'

'The voice in your head is the cat inside of you' said Brittany 'You found your mate, you're tethered to him forever. He is the one for you, your soulmate'

'But we only know eachother for a week' said Rachel

'The cat recognizes their mate when they see them for the first time' said Brittany

'This is all so strange' said Rachel

'It takes some getting used to but you'll like it' said Brittany 'Well I have to go now I have a meeting with my girlfriend, but you're welcome to visit whenever you want'

'Thank you for explaining' said Rachel when she walked out of the door

'You're welcome' said Brittany and she smiled before closing the door. Rachel went to Starbucks since she needed a big cup of coffee after what she had just heard. When she was standing in the line to order she heard a voice that sounded strangly familiar to her. She looked to the person who was talking and then she recognized him, it was one of the guys who had killed her. Well not exactly since this was the guy that just stood there the whole time while the other guy Bobby or something? No wait Brody, was killing her. He sat at a table alone, drinking his coffee and talking to someone on the phone. Rachel felt something inside of her, a desire for _revenge. _She walked over to the guy's table and he looked up.

'Can I help you?' asked the guy as he looked at her and his eyes rested on her breasts a little longer than necessary. Rachel smirked when she realized he didn't recognize her. Rachel sat down in the chair across from him and leaned a bit foward so there was some cleavage showing. She saw the guy look at her breasts again and knew what she was going to do.

'I'm lost and I was wondering if maybe you could... show me the way to your apartment?' said Rachel with an innocent yet sexy voice. She saw the guy swallow

'Yea sure let's go' said the man and he walked with her out of the Starbucks. When Rachel saw a dark alley she told him

'You know what... let's go in there' she winked at him before she walked into the alley and mentioned for him to follow her. He followed her like a puppy dog, this was a hot woman probably offering him sex. He was not going to say no to that. When he was inside the alley he didn't see her anymore. He looked around and suddenly he felt something fall on his shoulders. He fell on the ground and when he looked up he saw the woman was sitting on top of him.

'Now why don't you tell me your name?' said Rachel and she dug her sharp nails in the flesh of his cheek

'Se... Sebastian' said the guy, who was a little afraid. Where the hell did she suddenly come from? He tried to push her off but she was too strong. What? Since when were women stronger than men?

'Now now Sebastian don't try to get away or you'll get hurt very bad' said Rachel and she scratched Sebastian's cheek with her nails so there was blood seeping from the wounds on his ckeek

'Your friend killed my girl Rachel' said Rachel 'Now tell me who and where he is'

'Never' said Sebastian and Rachel grabbed his arm and twisted it

'If you don't want this arm to be broken you better tell me' said Rachel threateningly.

'You can't break my arm you're a woman, you're way too weak' said Sebastian and Rachel felt like she could explode from anger. She grabbed his arm with two hands and broke it like it was a twig. Sebastian cried out in pain.

'I'll ask you again and if you won't answer you will not be able to say anything ever again' said Rachel 'Where and who is he?!'

'His name is Brody Weston and he lives on the upper west side' said Sebastian

'Now, that wasn't so hard was it?' said Rachel and she let go of him before she took a small pill from her pocket 'Take it'

'What is it?' said Sebastian

'Take it or I'll make your dead very painfull' said Rachel and she put the pill in his mounth and watched him swallow it. After a few seconds he passed out and Rachel smirked. _Not enough to actually kill him, but enough to make him forget everything of the past few hours _thought Rachel before she headed back to her apartment.

* * *

'Hey babe' said Finn when he stopped by Rachels apartment that evening and he kissed her lips.

'Hey baby' purred Rachel and she immidiately sat on his lap when he sat down on the couch.

'Someone is in a good mood tonight' said Finn smirking and he looked at his gorgeous girlfriend.

'I've wanted you all day' said Rachel and she kissed him hungerly. Finn kissed her back and carried her to the bedroom. When she lay her down on the bed she already had her top and skirt off and was lying on the bed in her underwear as she watched him undress.

'Let me do that for you baby' said Rachel with a sexy voice and she undid his pants before pushing him on the bed

'Hey! Who said you're in charge tonight?' said Finn laughing

'I did' said Rachel and she smirked at him before kissing him deep.

* * *

'So how was your day at work?' asked Rachel, it was about three hours later now and they went at it about six times before deciding to cuddle before going to bed.

'Exhausting' said Finn and he gently kissed her shoulder. She was lying on top of him, their naked bodies pressed together.

'Really? What happened?' asked Rachel

'Someone found an unconcious man in an alley' said Finn 'His arm was broken and he had been drugged. He didn't remember anything from the last 6 hours' Rachel swallowed

'Re... really?' said Rachel 'Who was this man?'

'Someone called Sebastian or something?' said Finn 'I think he was still a little drugged since he started talking about a woman with cat reflexes who had drugged him'

'Yep he clearly lost his mind' said Rachel and she rolled off him and lay on her side. She felt Finns strong arms wrap around her from behind and she felt his soft lips kiss her neck and shoulders. She rolled over to face him

'You know we don't have to to go bed yet' said Finn

'My idea' said Rachel before kissing him passionately and going for a round 7

**So she didn't kill him, but Brody have a worse destiny than Sebastian I can give you that!**

**Please tell me if you liked it :) **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooo happy you guys like the story! Thank you for all the great reviews so far! :)**

**Here's a new chapter please enjoy AND REVIEW! :)**

**A/N: I got asked if the ending will be the same as the movie and the answer is NO! Finchel is endgame always keep that in mind ;)**

**I don't own Glee**

_**Catwoman**_

**A month later...**

'Goodmorning baby' Finn came downstairs and she saw Finn when Rachel was making breakfast in THEIR kitchen. He had moved in with her a week ago, sure it might have been soon but it felt like the best decision she had made in years.

'Hey sexy, you finally up?'

'You tired me out last night' Finn came over to her and kissed her on the lips

'Happy to do it' she puts her arms around his neck and pouts

'You really have to go to work today baby?'

'I'm sorry babe'

'Well when you get home there's someone to arrest' she bites her lip and he attacks her neck with his mounth

'Hmm are you planning on being bad today?'

'Very bad officer Hudson' she pulls his shirt she is wearing off and he puts her on the kitchen island as his mounth attacks her errect niples. She moans and her hand slips into his pants to stroke his cock when the bell rings

'Yo Huddie we gotta go' Finn groans

'Fuck Puck he always knows when to ruin a moment'

'We'll finish it later baby I promise' She puts her shirt on again and gives him a final kiss 'Now go you can't keep him waiting forever'

'I love you' She stares at him, they have never said that to eachother before

'I... I love you too' He smiles at her answer and kisses her before heading out

'Thanks Berry now he's all horny before work'

'Welcome Noah' she smirks at Puck before closing the door, she has some unfinished business to take care off. She puts on her suit and mask and runs off to the upper west side. When she gets to Brody's place she climbs through the bathroom window and hears moaning come from the bedroom

'Hmm baby I should really get to work now' it's the voice of a woman she doesn't know

'Those students can wait' That's Brody's voice, she just wants to rip his head off when she hears his voice. She opens the door a bit and sees Brody lying in bed naked (thank god the covers are covering his private parts) with a woman that seems a lot older than him. She sees the woman walk out of the bedroom to make breakfast and he's lying in bed staring after her. She comes out of the bathroom and Brody looks at her surprised

'Well hello there'

'I'm not here to talk Brody'

'You know my name? Well I can't say I'm surprised, everyone knows the name of the hottest guy in New York' Rachel pulls a disgusted face

'I'm not here to talk'

'You're here for sex? Well you are wearing a very sexy costume I must say but you kinda caught me at a bad time'

'I'm not here for sex I got my own man for that but I'm here to make you pay'

'Pay for what?'

'You killed my girl Rachel and I won't let that go unnoticed'

'Rachel? Who the fuck is Rachel?'

'About 2 months ago, in the deep dark night, an alley, you and Sebastian does it sound familiar?'

'Oh you mean that girl! She wasn't worth anything anyway, she was hot though I should've banged her before killing her' Rachel felt herself get angry, she grabbed the lamp and threw it at his head. It hit his forehead pretty hard and he fell back on the bed unconcious with a bleeding forehead. Just in that moment, before she could escape, the woman came in. She dropped that plate with sandwiches she had in her hand when she saw Brody, then she turned to Rachel. Rachel quickly disappeared through the window and the woman called the police.

* * *

'It was that catwoman again?'

'Yea the woman Cassandra seemed pretty shocked by her appearance' Finn walked out of the apartmentbuilding on the upper west side with Puck

'Dude that chick has gone nuts'

'Well at least the papers have something to write about now I'm sure we'll get her soon, she's got a lot of explaining to do'

'She does sound hot though'

'Dude you have a wife and a kid' Finn laughs

'Can't a guy dream?'

'Well I gotta go home to my dream see ya later Puck'

'Lucky bastard, you can just bang anytime you want, you don't have to worry about a kid catching you and starting to ask awkward questions'

'I do hope to have children in the future'

'With her?'

'I don't know maybe' Finn gets into a cab and drives home. When he opens the door he hears a soft voice calling him to the bedroom, he smirks. When he opens the door he drools over the sight of Rachel lying on the bed in nothing but a revealing sexy bra and thong.

'There's my sexy officer, have you come to arrest me?' she smirks at him and bites her lip

'I have' he takes his handcuffs and ties Rachel to the bed 'Now you're under my commant' He smirks before he starts sucking on her neck and his hand cups her breast through her bra. She moans softly and he rips off her bra and he bites her nipples soft.

'Let's do it rough and fast baby' Rachel moans and her pulls off his own shirt along with his pants and boxers, revealing his already hard cock. He rips her panties off and licks her wet center a few times before slamming into her hard. She screams in pleasure

'Deeper baby faster' He slams into her deeper and faster and she cries out in pleasure as he moans loud. This wasn't sex, this was just animalistic fucking. He rubs her clit as he goes harder and she moans loud. He kissing her hard and rough as he goes deeper and he cums hard inside of her. He screams her name and she cries out when she cums a few moments after him. He unties her and lies besides her on the bed breathing heavily. She giggles and rolls onto his chest

'Hi'

'Hey' he kisses her nose

'Did anything interesting happen today?'

'A woman they name catwoman hit a guy with a lamp in his apartment, his girlfriend or whatever called us'

'Catwoman? That's what they call her now?'

'I guess so, since she dresses like a cat and has 'cat reflexes' as everyone tells us'

'She dangerous?'

'I don't know but don't worry about it baby'

'I'm not worried just interested'

'Let's not talk and just act now' he smirks and rolls them over as he kisses her passionately

* * *

The next morning she's reading the papers seeing her own face on the frontpage and she smiles

'What are you smiling at?' Finn walks into the kitchen and kisses her lips softly

'Nothing' She kisses him again and he smiles into the kiss

'I love you'

'I love you too' she smiles and hands him a plate of pancakes

'You made pancakes?'

'Only the best for my man' Then the doorbell rings

'I'll open it' Rachel walks to the door and opens it. She sees a blonde girl with bright blue eyes and big boobs, total opposite of Rachel.

'Who are you?' the girl looks at her like she's a piece of trash

'I'm looking for Finn I heard he lived here'

'He does'

'Are you his sister or something?'

'No I'm his girlfriend' the girl laughs

'Yea right, he would never date someone like you' Then they hear Finns voice

'Babe who's at the door?' Finn walks to the door and wraps her arms around Rachel from behind and presses a kiss on her temple

'I don't know actually'

'Finn! How could you do this to me?' the girl looks at them shocked

'Regina? What the fuck are you doing here?' he doesn't sound too happy

'I came to take you home'

'What is she talking about Finn?' Finn sighs and looks at Rachel

'We dated for a year and I even lived with her until I found her in bed with another guy and I left'

'You never officially told me we were over!'

'Then let me tell you now WE ARE OVER'

'I can't believe you went from this' she points at her boobs 'to that' she points at Rachels boobs

'Rachels boobs are awesome and just perfect for me while yours are fake' She looks at Finn offended

'And Regina right? Don't ever touch or contact Finn again or you'll regret it and our sex is mindblowing'

'She's a sexgodness unlike you' Finn wraps his arms tightly around Rachels waist and looks at her with lustfilled eyes

'This will not stand!' Regina walks away angry and Rachel closes the door

'So much anger for an early morning' She grabs her head in her hands

'Babe it's 1 pm' Rachel groans

'Too early for me' She grabs Finn by his shirt and drags him back into the bedroom.

**PLEASE review :) **

**Hope you liked the chapter**

**xoxo**


End file.
